


[IncorrectArashiQuotes] Boys Will Be Boys

by jade_lil



Series: Incorrect Arashi Quotes [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: JunBa - Freeform, M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumoto - Freeform, aimiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Prompt :Aiba : Taco cat backwards is still taco catSho : I don't know what to do with that informationOhno : ...Ohno : Dog food lid backwards is dildo of godSho : *blinks* I don't know what to do with that information, either.Jun and Nino : *snickering*





	[IncorrectArashiQuotes] Boys Will Be Boys

Sometimes, Nino honestly wants to feel bad for Sho.

Sho, who usually has to be the one to bring the group together and has to make sure they don't fuck up during live interviews and such. Sho, who usually has to think of a proper comeback to salvage a situation during the (thankfully) seldom moments that the rest of them managed to open their mouths and said something inappropriate in the most in-fucking-convenient times, because they're a bunch of idiots.

Like now, when the interviewer had asked them to pretend they're doing a roundtable interview at the same time she laid down the "topic."

Instinctively, Sho reached out for the cue card, read the first topic with a completely straight face.

"A phrase that could be read the same backwards," Sho read out loud, putting the cue card down.

Aiba raises his hand confidently. "Yes, Aiba-san."

"Taco cat backwards is still taco cat," Aiba says. Nino frowns and meets Jun's gaze without meaning to as Sho mutters, low, under his breath;

"I don't know what to do with this information," like he's confused. Nino is, too, but, well, that's Aiba-chan for you, he thinks.

There's a pause, where the four of them somehow end up gazing at their Leader like he holds all the answers.

Ohno opens his mouth but no words came out. His gaze somehow falls on Nino, his eyes bright with quiet mischief as he tries once again.

"Dog food lid backwards is dildo of god," Ohno says confidently.

Sho blinks. "I don't know what to do with this information, either," Sho mutters yet again, his voice barely audible as he and Jun snicker behind their hands in answer.


End file.
